One Winged Angel of Death
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This one is another story I'm sure has never been done before. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing.**

The Land of Ancestors, a small peaceful nation and the homeland of Kaguya Otsutsuki, revered and loved by all for helping put an end to the constant wars that once plagued the land, becoming known as the Rabbit Goddess.

Kaguya lived in the Land of Ancestors where she watched over humanity and preserve the peace she enforced. Though not known to everyone, including Kaguya's own sons Hagoromo and Hamura, Kaguya wasn't as benevolent as she appeared. While Kaguya did desire peace for the world, her methods were not as peaceful nor kind.

The truth is that Kaguya was not originally from the Elemental Nations or Earth, being a member of the Otsutsuki Clan; a clan of celestial beings that travel across worlds and dimensions seeking out Shinju Trees to harvest the Chakra Fruit to gain its power. Kaguya's original purpose of coming to Earth was to harvest the world's Shinju, but Kaguya sought to bring peace to the world. She arrived in the Land of Ancestors, ruled over by the Emperor of the time Tenji; as time passed, Kaguya settled amongst the people, being recognized as Tenji's concubine.

However, things changed when Kaguya and her assistant/friend Aino were hunted after Kaguya killed the representative of the Land of That when they threatened her. Learning this Tenji ordered for both to executed to prevent the outbreak of war. This led to Kaguya and Aino to run, though unknown to Kaguya at the time, she was pregnant with Tenji's child.

Aino sacrificed herself to save Kaguya from dying, with Kaguya having lost faith in humanity. Though Kaguya still desired to bring peace and in order to achieve this, she ate the Chakra Fruit of the Shinju Tree, granting her god-like powers. With her new powers, Kaguya cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi Genjutsu trapping all of humanity in dream worlds that could not be escaped.

In time though, Kaguya released a select few from the Infinite Tsukuyomi and altered their memories of the events, leading to those freed from the Genjutsu to praise and worship Kaguya as the Rabbit Goddess. Kaguya also gave birth to her twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, both of whom being the first humans born with Chakra.

Time passed and Kaguya ruled the land, while still giving people to the Shinju Tree as sacrifices and turned into White Zetsu clones.

Now though eight years after the birth of her sons, Kaguya was giving birth to her third child.

"Push Kaguya-sama, keep pushing!" Said the nurse.

'I am pushing you stupid girl!' Kaguya thought, resisting the urge to shoot a bone spike through the girls head while some midwives stood around her.

Kaguya was an incredibly beautiful woman with delicate features, pale skin, long white hair that fell past her feet, clear white eyes showing her Byakugan, her eyebrows were cut short and round, a sign of nobility, and red lipstick. She had a perfect hourglass figure with large F-cup breasts, a narrow waist, wide hips, and mile long legs, though it was usually hidden under her high-collared hime-kimono with tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown and adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

Her most unusual features were the brown horns coming out of her head that were shaped like rabbit ears and the vertical slit on her forehead that hid her third eye, her Rinne Sharingan.

Even with all her power, her Chakra and her immortality, it still hurt like hell giving birth. Kaguya's just thankful it wasn't twins again.

Pushing one child out was hard enough, two felt like torture for the woman.

Finally, after several moments of screaming, pushing and thinking up numerous death threats for these women, Kaguya panted heavily though still smiled as she heard the cries of her new child.

"Congratulations Kaguya-sama, it's a girl." The nurse said after cleaning and wrapping the child.

"Give me her. Then you can leave, all of you." Kaguya ordered, wanting to be alone with her daughter.

Nodding the nurse handed the baby to Kaguya as she and the midwives left.

"Hello musume." Said Kaguya, smiling at her baby as she looked up at her.

She was a beautiful child, possessing delicate features like Kaguya, though for her hair and eye color she took after her father. She had wisps of silver hair on her head, which Kaguya could also small horns on her head as well, pale skin, and green cat-like eyes with slit pupils.

Though something that shocked Kaguya was when she saw the slit on her daughter's forehead, one identical to her own.

'She… has the Rinne Sharingan?!' Kaguya thought shocked.

Neither Hagoromo nor Hamura were born with the Rinne Sharingan; in fact, Hamura only inherited the Byakugan, while Hagoromo hasn't shown any signs of having a dojutsu. But here, her daughter had the Rinne Sharingan.

If she's inherited the Rinne Sharingan, there's a chance she's inherited Kaguya's other powers as well. Part Kaguya was worried about this, that her daughter would have gained more of her power than her brothers.

Though a bigger part of Kaguya was happy that her daughter would grow to be just as strong as her.

"No, you'll be even stronger with the power you inherited from your father as well." Kaguya cooed.

Thinking of her second lover made Kaguya frown, sad that he wasn't here to see their daughter. No one had known about him, not even her sons, in fact he wasn't even from this world.

Even Kaguya didn't truly no where he came from, only that his power rivalled even her own. That's what originally drew her to him, the power he had, but as she got know him, she was drawn in by his charisma and powerful will. Though he was also rather dark and violent, along with not caring about humanity, seeing them as beneath him; to him, humans were about as important as the ants beneath his boots.

But despite that, Kaguya did grow to care about him, enough to have his child. But then one day he just vanished, he wasn't dead that, much Kaguya was certain of, but she didn't know where he was.

Kaguya was pulled from her thoughts as she looked at her daughter, she still had to think of a name for her.

"Hmm…" Kaguya hummed as she thought tried to decide.

She was interrupted when the door open revealing her eight-year-old sons.

"Mother." Hagoromo and Hamura both said with short bows.

"Hagoromo, Hamura, Come meet your baby sister." Kaguya said motioning them forward.

Walking forward the twin boys looked at their little sister, slightly confused by the different hair and eye colors compared to them, but none the less smiled at her.

"Hello imouto, I am Hamura and this Hagoromo. We're your brothers." Hamura said.

"What's her name mother?" Asked Hagoromo, with Kaguya looking at her daughter silently for a few moments before deciding on a name.

"Naruko, Naruko Otsutsuki." Kaguya answered smiling.

*Timeskip-Five Years*

"Mother!" Five-year-old Naruko said, jumping and hugging her mother.

Smiling Kaguya gladly returned the hug.

Five years have passed since Kaguya gave birth to Naruko and things haven't changed much with the new addition to her family. Though Kaguya was sad to admit that over the years Hagoromo and Hamura have started becoming more distant and independent. They no longer came to her for help in anything or sought her advice, while Kaguya was happy her sons are growing up, it was still sad that they hardly come to her for anything anymore.

It was also worrying that as they became more aware, they may begin noticing those that are disappearing to be used in the Ritual of the Shinju Tree.

Thankfully though, they were still ignorant and Kaguya wasn't lonely thanks to Naruko always wanting to be close with her.

"Mother look, look!" Naruko said looking up at Kaguya.

"Yes musume? What is it?" Kaguya asked, curious of what Naruko wanted to show her.

Then to Kaguya's shock Naruko's green eyes turned clear white and the veins on the side bulged out.

"I have the Byakugan, just like you and Hamura-nii!" Naruko said excitedly, while Kaguya was still shocked at this.

Hamura hadn't activated his Byakugan until he was at least seven, now here Naruko awakened it two years earlier.

"That's very good sweetie. Once you're older, you'll be able to start training to use your Chakra." Kaguya said, Naruko excited at this prospect wanting to become as strong as her mother.

*Timeskip-Four Years*

Naruko stood in the forest with her palm held out in front of her. Naruko aimed her palm at a tree before a bone spike emerged from her palm, shooting out and impaling the tree; not a second later, the entire tree dissolved into ash.

"Well done, musume." Kaguya said at seeing Naruko successfully use the All-Killing Ash Bones.

While normally an attack used on people, given it was a certain-kill move with no hope of surviving, Kaguya had Naruko practice on trees instead, not wanting her daughter to kill anyone at such a young age.

"It still feels weird." Naruko said while looking at her palm, which was perfectly healed.

The first few times she used All-Killing Ash Bones, it really hurt at shooting her bones out and while she's gotten used to it, it still felt weird at losing a bone only for it to immediately regrow.

"You'll get used to it eventually. Now come, we'll resume training to extend the range of your Byakugan and fighting style." Kaguya said, with Naruko nodding and following her mother.

*Timeskip-Five Years*

"Mother, I have a request." Said Naruko standing before her mother.

"Yes, what is it musume?" Kaguya asked, curious of what her daughter wanted.

"I was wondering if, you'd allow me to go on a training trip?" Naruko asked nervously, since she wasn't sure how her mother would react.

"A training trip; I thought your training was coming along nicely?" Said Kaguya frowning.

"It is, but I was hoping to go out into the world and learn new things. You've already helped me learn everything you could teach me, but now I want to learn on my own and experience what other lands have to offer. Please let me mother, I promise to be safe and not do anything dangerous." Naruko said, hoping her mother would agree.

Kaguya at first wanted to say no, not wanting her last child to leave her. Hagoromo and Hamura, now both young adults, preferred staying in different villages and helping the people; in fact, she hardly even sees them anymore. She didn't want Naruko to leave as well. But seeing the pleading look in her daughter's eyes made Kaguya sigh having never been able to say no to her.

"Very well, you have my blessing to go on this training trip. How long will it last?" Kaguya asked.

"Uuuh, maybe three years." Said Naruko hesitantly, wondering if she'll change her mind.

Three years, three years of not seeing her baby girl.

"Okay, just please try to be safe and don't do anything needlessly reckless." Said Kaguya, getting up and hugging her daughter.

"I will and thank you mother. I love you." Naruko said, happy her mother was letting her go.

"I love you too, musume."

*Timeskip-One Year*

Kaguya sighed as she stood on the balcony looking to where the Shinju was resting. A year had passed since Naruko had left on her training trip and Kaguya has been worrying nonstop.

Was she safe, was her training going well, was she hurt, was she even alive? While Kaguya knew for a fact her daughter was strong enough to kill anyone that attacked her, that didn't stop Kaguya from worrying.

Hearing footsteps Kaguya didn't even look thinking it was someone coming to her asking for help.

"Leave, if you need help ask one of my sons." Kaguya said dismissively, only freeze when she heard the person speak.

"While it'd be nice to Hagoromo and Hamura again, I thought I'd see my mother first."

Turning around Kaguya was surprised to see Naruko standing there. Immediately stepping forward Kaguya hugged her daughter tightly.

"What're you doing here? I thought you still had two more years on your trip? How are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kaguya asked rapidly, with Naruko giggling lightly.

"Well for starters I'm fine and can you loosen your grip otherwise you might dispel me." Naruko said, Kaguya frowning confusion at what she meant.

"What do you mean dispel?" Asked Kaguya pulling back

"I'm Shadow Clone." Revealed the clone.

"Shadow… Clone?" Kaguya asked, still confused of what she meant.

"Mm-hm. It's something the original came up with, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It allows her to create real physical clones with her Chakra divided amongst them evenly. She created it as a way to help her training." The clone said.

"How does making clones help her training?" Kaguya asked, the clone smiling mischievously.

"Anything a clone learns, is transferred back to the original when they're dispelled. And consider the original can create thousands of clones, she's been able to get a lot more done than just three years in a matter of months." Said the clone, much to Kaguya's amazement and pride.

It made her proud her daughter has created such a useful technique all on her own and made her wonder what else she'll come up with on her trip.

"So, what are you doing here exactly?" Kaguya asked.

"The original sent me here to see you and fill you in on what she's been doing. This way, once I dispel everything that's happened will be transferred to her. Along with just wanting see our mother again." The clone said smiling, Kaguya smiling as well happy her daughter hasn't forgotten her.

"Then let's go inside and you can tell me everything. Does Naruko have any other ideas?" Asked Kaguya, curious of anything else her daughter was creating.

"There is one. She wanted to find more ways to use Chakra than besides what we already know. She's already discovered that by making certain handsigns she can mold her Chakra into different elements along with controlling the surrounding elements. She started calling it… Ninjutsu I think…"

*Timeskip-Two Years*

Sitting in a clearing, one could find the now seventeen-year-old Naruko Otsutsuki meditating.

Over the years she has grown into a beautiful young woman, with her long silver hair now reaching her lower back, her horns were bigger and thinner than her mother's, along with being stark white rather than brown. Her figure has also matured greatly now looking similar to her mothers, though having smaller E-cup breasts. Though like her mother her, figure was hidden by her kimono with it being black with red and gold lining.

Naruko's training has also come along nicely, thanks in part to her Shadow Clones. With the help of her clones, she's learned much more than if she had just been on her own.

She has managed to master all of her mother's attacks, along with creating several dozen attacks for her new Ninjutsu.

Ninjutsu focused on both shaping her Chakra into different attacks and Nature Transformations, which involves using the elements of Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Lightning in offensive and defensive moves. She's also managed to combine them into numerous sub-elements such as Storm, Ice, Boil, Lava, Magnet, Wood, Dust, Explosion, Scorch, and Crystal. She's also developed ways of increasing the power of a base element into one much more powerful, such as Typhoon from Wind.

It really did amaze her at just how many things she could do with Chakra and made sure to teach Ninjutsu to her mother, doubting her brothers would want to learn something based around fighting, knowing how they preferred peaceful methods.

Along with that, she's mastered Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Style, learning to use both separately and combining them. With it she's also created numerous Genjutsu, even being able to use a lesser version of her mother's Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Yes, Naruko was aware of her mother using Infinite Tsukuyomi and sacrificing people to the Shinju Tree. Though while yes this could be seen as horrifying, Naruko was sure her mother had her reasons for doing this and thus did nothing to try and stop it.

Naruko has also begun developing what she called Fuinjutsu, creating seals that have different types of effects. It required both skill and patients as the slightest deviation in a seal could have disastrous consequences, like when a seal quite literally exploded in her face.

Thank goodness for her regeneration.

Aside from Chakra, Naruko also trained in the powers she inherited from her father. While Naruko didn't know much about her father, not even his name, she knew he wasn't normal or had Chakra. But he did have power.

After all, Naruko was pretty sure her mother didn't have a single black feathered wing like she did or anyone else on the planet for that matter.

Besides that, Naruko has also mastered another ability called Senjutsu, wherein she absorbs the Natural Energy around her and enhances her abilities. She's also developed her own unique version of Senjutsu, which she calls Six Paths Senjutsu in reference to the Six Paths of her and her mother's Rinne Sharingan.

Human, Naraka, Deva, Animal, Asura, and Preta.

With her Six Paths Senjutsu she could manifest what she calls Truth-Seeking Balls made up of the five basic elements, Yin-Yang Chakra, and Senjutsu Chakra that act similar to All-Killing Ash Bones. Though they can also be shaped into different things, such a shield or weapons.

When Naruko wasn't training, she was travelling the world seeing new things, fighting powerful creatures she's come across and who's bodies she's turned into weapons and armor with the help of her Yin-Yang Style and Creation of All Things. All of which, she's hidden throughout the land behind powerful Fuinjutsu to keep out anyone from taking them. Given the fact she didn't want to just carry them all around with her at all times.

Now though was one of her moments of relaxation.

But it didn't last long when Naruko's eyes snapped open in shock and looked up when she saw something that shouldn't exist. It was a massive satellite orbiting the planet, one that definitely didn't exist last she checked. What shocked Naruko thought was when she sensed her mother, was sealed inside of it!

'Wh-what?! How could mother be sealed, no one would dare stand against her. And no one would be able to beat her without Chakra and the only other people with Chakra are…' Naruko thought, before feeling rage consume her.

"HAGOROMO! HAMURA!" Naruko screamed in anger.

*Timeskip-One Week*

Hagoromo sighed in exhaustion, still feeling tired both physically and mentally from his and Hamura's battle with their mother and the Juubi.

The battle lasted for months on end and didn't seem like it was going to ever end, until the brothers finally got a lucky break to touch their mother and seal her away in the satellite now orbiting the world.

They were still recuperating from the battle, with Hamura deciding to take the rest of the Clan to the moon and watch over their mother, while Hagoromo would remain on Earth to repair the damage caused by their fight. Though while they were recovering, the brothers were still worried about one thing, or more specifically one person.

Their sister, Naruko.

They didn't know where she was, unaware of her training trip, and were worried of how she will react to them sealing their mother. As out of the three of them, Naruko was the one closest to Kaguya.

The brothers can only hope they can convince their sister they had no other choice, for the good of everyone they had to seal their mother.

"How do you believe she will react once she returns?" Hamura asked, looking at his brother.

"She'll undoubtedly be angry when she first learns of what we've done. We can only hope she'll be willing to listen to why we had to do it." Hagoromo answered, with Hamura nodding in agreement.

Though suddenly the brothers were slammed against the ground as an ungodly pressure washed over them. Hagoromo and Hamura were completely shocked at the power, power comparable to even their mothers, but also fear when they sensed it was Chakra.

'Did the seal break?' They thought, wondering if their mother managed to escape.

However, it proved to be much worse when they saw a woman that looked similar to their mother, only having silver hair and green cat-like eyes, appear out of a portal.

"Naruko." Hagoromo said shocked at seeing his sister again and the power she possessed.

"What. Did. You. Two. DO?!" Naruko demanded, stalking towards her brother with a dark glare.

"Naruko, please let us explain." Said Hamura, knowing what she meant.

"What reason could either of you have for sealing our mother in that?!" Questioned Naruko, pointing at the moon.

"Because she was the one making people disappear, the Ritual of the Shinju Tree, she was sacrificing innocent people. We also learned of how she came to this world and what she did, trapping all of humanity within the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Including our father." Hagoromo said, both he and Hamura under the impression they all had the same father.

"I know about the ritual." Naruko revealed, shocking her brothers.

"You what?" Hamura asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I knew what the ritual was. Yes, it's horrifying, but mother must have a good reason for doing it." Naruko said.

"What reason could justify sacrificing innocent lives?!" Hagoromo argued.

"What reason did you both have for fighting mother and trapping her?!" Retorted Naruko.

"She wouldn't stop the rituals, we tried convincing her to stop them, but she wouldn't listen. She even controlled Hamura, her own son, and forced him to attack me. We had no choice but to seal her." Hagoromo said.

"She was our mother! And you both turned your backs on her!" Naruko shouted.

"It needed to be done." Said Hamura.

Naruko glared at her brothers for a few moments, until she sensed something inside Hagoromo.

"Give me the Shinju now." Naruko demanded.

"And what would you do with it?" Hagoromo questioned warily, given she could sense the Juubi he sealed in himself.

"I'm going to use to free mother and then you two will fall on your knees and beg forgiveness, and maybe she'll consider returning your Chakra after you've both been punished." Said Naruko.

"We can't allow that to happen sister. If mother is freed, then the whole world is doomed." Hamura said, knowing she'll be angry for their betrayal and likely trap them within the Infinite Tsukuyomi as well.

"Then it seems you know I'm just going to take it by force." Naruko said.

"We will stop you." Said Hagoromo summoning his Truth-Seeking Balls, while Hamura activated his Tenseigan.

However, they were shocked when Naruko summoned her own Truth-Seeking Balls and activating her own Tenseigan, neither of them aware she could do this.

"You'll die trying." Said Naruko.

With that the siblings charged at each other in the second battle that will reshape the land.

*Timeskip-Five Months*

Hagoromo collapsed to his hands and knees in pain and exhaustion. Lifting his head, he saw Hamura on his knees holding the bleeding stump of where his left arm used to be, Naruko having torn it off and incinerated it with strange black flames that even now, several months later, were still burning.

They believed their fight against their mother and the Juubi would be the hardest battle they've ever fought, but compared to fighting Naruko, they would have preferred going another round with the former two.

No matter what they did Naruko had a counter, while they had nothing to counter her fighting style and abilities, none of which the brothers even knew they could do. Not to mention, she had all their powers and their mothers, plus her own which the two have never seen before.

Controlling the elements, shaping Chakra into constructs, trapping them in darkness, even having seals the brothers have never seen before; it seemed like Naruko just had an endless arsenal of attacks and abilities.

Even now, while they could no longer stand, Naruko was still standing tall looking at them blankly without a single scratch. Though, it was also due to the fact they still hadn't fully recovered from fighting their mother and the Juubi, they felt the results would still be the same, just with a longer fight.

"This could have ended peacefully brothers. But you chose to turn your backs on your own family, now you'll pay the price. Starting with you Hagoromo." Naruko said one of her Truth-Seeking Balls turning into a spear.

Walking toward her downed brothers, Naruko didn't notice as Hagoromo let something slide out of his sleeve. A sealing tag, one of two given to him by Gamamaru. The first sealing tag was used to save Hamura from dying and this second tag was originally supposed to be used against their mother in the event they failed in sealing her. Now he'll have to use on his own sister.

'I'm sorry Naruko, but mother can never be released and now, neither can you." Hagoromo thought

Once Naruko was close enough, Hagoromo used the last of his strength and quickly slapped the seal tag on her forehead.

For a moment nothing happened, then Naruko suddenly felt her Chakra being sealed away as her Truth-Seeking Balls vanished, her Tenseigan deactivated, and she felt a powerful electric shock course through her body.

Then all she knew was darkness.

*Timeskip-Two Weeks*

Hagoromo and Hamura, now recovered from their fights, looked down sadly at their sister who was lying on the ground.

Naruko's entire body was wrapped up like a mummy, with sealing tags placed all over the wrappings both to seal away her Chakra, her movements, and preventing any possible way for her to escape. The only thing still free was her head allowing her to glare at her brothers, looking at them with all her hatred.

It saddened the brothers that they were forced to seal away their sister, but it was necessary because otherwise she would try to free their mother or worse. They couldn't seal her with the same method given Naruko had ripped off Hamura's arm with the Six Paths Yin Power. Thus, they had to create a different way to seal her, leading to them deciding the only place they could seal her where no one could accidently free her was the Dimensional Void, the place between dimensions that no one could reach.

Even still, they had to prevent anyone from ever searching her out to free her or try and take her power for themselves.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way sister. But you are too dangerous to remain free as long as you try to free mother. And we can't take the risk of anyone knowing about you and try to release you. Your name will be struck from history, no one will know or remember you. But you will still live on in our memories." Hagoromo said, the brothers vowing to remember their sister, so she won't be completely forgotten.

Naruko glared at her brothers with all her hatred.

"I will… never be a memory." Naruko vowed, speaking for the first time in two weeks.

The brothers frowned sadly at this, not wanting the last words exchanged between them to be like this.

Hagoromo went through handsigns before a portal opened beneath Naruko and she sunk in. She glared at her brothers, the entire time until her entire body was submerged and the portal closed trapping her within the Dimensional Void.

Sighing Hagoromo looked at Hamura.

"When will you be leaving?" Hagoromo asked, given Hamura still plans to go to the moon to watch over Kaguya.

"Within the coming hours. I just wish to leave and to never have to fight again, along with never seeing this world again. All my memories of it have been forever tainted." Hamura said, knowing he could never look at his home planet the same way, ever again.

Hagoromo nodded in agreement, he still loved this world and the people, but he's given up so much to protect everyone and bring peace. He can only hope to create newer and happier memories along with the hope that his mother and sister never returned to threaten the world, and if they did, then hopefully there will always be those to stop them again. For now, though, he wishes to repair the damage their fights have done.

Unknown to Hagoromo and Hamura, they had both vastly underestimated the power Naruko had along with her skill in Fuinjutsu. Even now as she floated helplessly in the Dimensional Void, she was slowly undoing the seals on her, a process that would take centuries, even millennia. But eventually, she will be free and long after her brothers are dead, their children are dead, and they have faded into nothing but myths and legends.

She will return and no one will be able to stop her.

*Timeskip-Five Thousand Years*

*Dimensional Void*

'Almost done, just a few more years and these seals will be gone.' Naruko thought, relieved that she was so close to her freedom and returning to the Elemental Nations, then she can get to work on freeing her mother and then they can take back Chakra from those worthless Ninja

While her brother's might have trapped her in this empty, endless void, she was still strong enough to occasionally view the outside world and see what was happening. She saw her brother repairing the damage to the land caused by their fights, gathering a group of followers in the process to whom he taught his Ninshu, something she considered a bastardized and peaceful version of her Ninjutsu. She couldn't believe it when he was stupid enough to gift humans the power of Chakra, it wasn't his to give away!

She watched the birth of her nephews Asura and Indra, watched them grow and learn. Though she became beyond pissed off when people dared to say Indra created Ninjutsu. She created Ninjutsu, not that little brat!

Naruko was unable to constantly watch the events, needing to preserve her strength in order to continue breaking the seals holding her. Though she did find a certain pleasure in being able to watch Hagoromo on his death bed and Indra vowing to destroy Ninshu.

After that she watched the descendants of Asura and Indra, the Senju and Uchiha Clans, go to war with each other for centuries along with Asura and Indra reincarnating ever couple centuries. Their latest reincarnation, at least as far as Naruko was aware, being Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha; it made Naruko scoff when Hashirama was called the "God of Shinobi", a title originally held by her brother.

Hagoromo may have been an idealistic fool and pacifist, but he could also be a powerful and deadly opponent. And for Hashirama to have the same title as he was insulting. It was like comparing a sheep to a wolf.

She watched the formation of the Hidden Villages, the Tailed Beasts, the fragments of the Shinju created by Hagoromo, being divided between the villages in an act to bring peace. Only for it to backfire by three Shinobi Wars to happen. It made Naruko laugh loudly and taunt Hagoromo for his blind faith in humanity. It'll be all the sweeter when she and her mother take back their Chakra and wipe out these humans.

And now after thousands of years, at least it felt like thousands of years, Naruko was close to freedom. Everything that follows will be a walk in the park given not once has she seen any Ninja even come close to reaching her power. Even Hashirama and Madara, for all their power as Asura and Indra's transmigrants, would be nothing compared to her.

'Huh.' Naruko thought, opening her eyes when she felt a strange feeling wash over her.

It reminded her of the first few times she's used her teleportation Jutsu.

Immediately a dark smile appeared on Naruko's face as she realized what was happening. She was being summoned.

'I guess I'm getting an early parole.' Naruko thought, before she vanished in a puff of smoke.

*Earlier-Land of Fire*

'Alright! I got the scroll, now I can finally become a Genin and be one step closer being Hokage!' Thought Menma grinning widely, as he looked at the Forbidden Scroll.

Earlier he had once again failed the Genin Exam, for the third time. It was sad that he'd have to stay in the Academy even longer, that is until his teacher Mizuki came to him and told Menma about a secret test that if he passed, he'd be able to become a Genin.

All he had to do was steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's Office, take to the location Mizuki gave him, and learn one Jutsu from it.

Menma had managed to get the scroll easily enough but had nearly been caught by the Sandaime Hokage, or the old man as Menma calls him, but with the use of his Sexy Jutsu Menma managed to escape with the scroll.

'Who'd have thought the old man was such a hug pervert.' Menma thought, sniggering at the memory as he opened the scroll.

He didn't really see any Jutsu that interested him much, that is until he saw one that made him giddy with excitement.

'Dimensional Summoning Jutsu. A Jutsu used to summon objects from other dimensions, oh this is too cool!' Menma thought.

If he could perform this Jutsu, then he'd be able to summon items from other dimensions, maybe he'll be able to get some super powerful weapons.

'Then I'll definitely become Hokage and get to rub it in Sasuke's face on how much better I am! Maybe Sakura-chan will finally go out with me to!' Menma thought with his excitement growing with each idea.

Looking to see what he had to do, Menma stood up and performed the required handsigns before slamming both hands on the ground.

"Dimensional Summoning Jutsu!" Menma said as a puff of smoke appeared.

Coughing Menma waved his hand dispersing the smoke, eager to see what he summoned. Only to see it wasn't what he summoned, but who.

It was a woman, a couple years older than him, and she was beautiful.

'She's even prettier than Sakura-chan.' Menma thought while blushing slightly.

Though the woman's horns were kind of weird and her old fashion clothes.

Meanwhile Naruko rolled her neck and shoulders, relieved at being able to move again and feeling her Chakra flow through her once more. Once she had stretched enough, Naruko looked around taking in her surroundings. Only to frown when she didn't recognize where she was or what country she's currently in.

Turning to the person who somehow managed to summon her, Naruko's frown deepened when she saw it was some brat kid. She sneered when she saw the bright orange jumpsuit he was wearing.

What kind of idiot would go around wearing such a color.?

'How the hell was he able to summon me? He doesn't look like anything special. Wait a minute…' Naruko thought, sensing something in the boy.

Menma jumped in shock when the woman's eyes changed from green to pale white with veins bulging on the side, like some of those freaky white-eyed people he'd sometimes see.

Looking at the boy with Byakugan Naruko now saw the red Chakra within his abdomen, showing he was a Jinchuuriki, along with something else.

'I need a closer look.' Naruko though as her Rinne Sharingan opened up, much to Menma's shock

Though he then made the mistake of looking into the eye.

*Mindscape*

Naruko blinked as she appeared in front of a giant cage in the boy's mind, while a pair of red slitted eyes glared down at her.

"So, the boy is your Jinchuuriki Kyuubi or should I say… Kurama." Naruko said smirking, as Kurama growled and stepped into the light.

**"You. The old man told us about you girl, that you would resurrect Kaguya if you were ever freed. If I could I'd devour you right now." **Kurama said, recognizing its fathers wicked sister.

"You'd be right. And you shouldn't exist, but don't worry, soon you and the rest of the Tailed Beasts will be back where you belong. Now obey, like a good pet." Naruko said, looking at Kurama with her Rinne Sharingan.

Given the fact Kurama has been controlled twice already with the Sharingan, a pale imitation of the Rinne Sharingan, the fox was immediately placed under her control.

"Now for you." Naruko said, holding her arm out behind her as something came flying into her hand.

It was a mass of Chakra shaped like a person, her nephew Asura.

"Hello nephew, goodbye nephew." Naruko said, absorbing Asura's Chakra into herself thus ending his reincarnation cycle.

She also began filtering through all the memories Asura's gather over his thousands of years of reincarnation, catching up on what she's missed. There were some blanks, but that'll be easily solved by using her Human Path on other people.

"Now, to take back what was never meant to be given." Naruko said.

*Real World*

Exiting the boy's mindscape, Naruko instantly appeared in front of him and slammed her hand into his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Come out now Kyuubi!" Naruko commanded, pulling her hand back followed by a stream of bubbling red Chakra.

The Chakra started taking shape before the Kyuubi was free once again, while its eyes depicted the Rinne Sharingan, showing it was still under her control.

With that done Naruko prepared to leave the forest, disregarding the dying boy. However, before she could leave two men, one with white hair and the other with his hair in the ponytail. Naruko recognized them from Asura's last transmigrants memories, Mizuki and Iruka.

They were about to say something before taking notice of the Kyuubi and backed up in fear and shock.

More people jumped out, a group of Anbu and the Hokage, once again courtesy of Asura's transmigrants memories.

Now tired of people constantly showing up Naruko closed her eyes.

"You humans are annoying me. Die." Naruko said, before her eyes snapping open releasing a shockwave throwing everyone back.

Looking she saw the Anbu had died from the pressure, with only Iruka, Mizuki, and the Hokage still breathing. Walking up to the Hokage, Naruko placed her hand on his head and using her Human Path ripped out his soul which she absorbed and began sorting through his memories.

'Useless, useless, useless, all of this is useless… except that.' Naruko thought, coming across a memory of the night of the Kyuubi's attack and that she currently only had half of the Kyuubi, the other half was sealed in the Shinigami's stomach

Thankfully, the Hokage also had a memory of a certain mask that can summon the Shinigami.

'Though, I also need someone to cut themselves open and luckily I have two sacrificial lambs right here.' Thought Naruko, looking at Mizuki and Iruka.

"Now which of you gets to cut themselves open. Let's see, eeny meeny miny you." Said Naruko pointing at Mizuki.

Putting her hand on Iruka's head she ripped out and absorbed his soul as well, filling in more blanks from Asura and the Hokage's memories.

With that out of the way Naruko placed Mizuki under her control and made her way to the Uzumaki Mask Storage Temple, Mizuki and Kyuubi following like dutiful puppets. Though she also grabbed the Forbidden Scroll, while she already had knowledge of thousands of Jutsu, it never hurt to see what's been created since her time.

Reaching the temple, Naruko held out her hand and from within the temple, the Mask of the Shinigami came flying into her hand.

"Put that on and cut open your stomach." Naruko ordered, tossing the mask at Mizuki.

Nodding robotically, Mizuki put the mask on the spectral figure of the Shinigami appearing behind him. Then without hesitation he pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the stomach drawing a bloody line across it. The Shinigami matched Mizuki's movements cutting open its own stomach releasing the soul of the Yondaime.

Before the soul could escape Naruko quickly grabbed hold of it and absorbed the soul while removing the Yin-Half of the Kyuubi, which she returned to the Yang-Half restoring Kyuubi to full power and size.

"You've done well." Naruko said, shooting a bone spike through Mizuki's turning both him and the Mask of the Shinigami to ash, the latter so it could never be used against her and her mother once she's free.

'Now just one more thing to do.' Naruko thought, looking in the direction of Konoha.

She had sensed someone with Chakra similar to Asura's Transmigrant, which must mean Indra's Transmigrant is present in the village.

She'll have to kill him.

'But first, I can't have the Kyuubi out in the open.' Naruko thought.

Using Yomotsu Hirasaka, Naruko opened a portal to one of her personal pocket dimensions and had the Kyuubi go through it.

With all of this done Naruko teleported to where she sensed Indra's Transmigrant, arriving in a decent sized apartment with the sole occupant being a boy sleeping; the same age as Asura's Transmigrant. Though the boy was obviously more aware of threats than Asura's Transmigrant, as he immediately shot up while pulling a kunai out from under his pillow and aimed to throw it at the intruder.

Unfortunately, he was facing Naruko Otsutsuki.

Grabbing the boys hand holding the kunai and putting her other hand over his mouth silencing any screams or sounds he could make.

"For what it's worth Indra, you were my preferred nephew simply because you hated Hagoromo. But you and Asura have lived more lives than necessary." Naruko said before using her Human Path and Petra Path to rip out his soul and Indra's Chakra.

Her business in this village now completed, Naruko teleported back to the forest and looked up at the moon, her mother's prison.

"I can sense you brother; you may have long since passed on from this world, but I can still sense your Chakra. Are you watching me now brother, did you see me put an end to your sons cycle of reincarnating? I hope you did, and I hope you'll continue to watch as I burn this world to ash and free mother, as we reclaim the Chakra you foolishly gave away. You will watch and do nothing, because there's nothing you can do brother." Naruko said, knowing Hagoromo could hear her and can see her.

She hoped he felt pain as she put an end to his sons. Though unknown to Naruko, she had also killed the only people that had a chance of stopping her and her mother once she frees her, and no one else will be able to rise up to the plate.

With that, Naruko left Konoha and Fire Country to begin her plan of reviving her mother, and together they'll reclaim Chakra from the humans while getting their revenge on Hagoromo and Hamura.

It's time for the Rabbit Goddess and One Winged Angel of Death to rise again.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep you've all seen Naruto as Kaguya's son now it's time for Naruko to be the child of the Rabbit Goddess. And as you can see Naruko has a much greater imagination of what she can do with Chakra and the powers she's inherited from her father (who you all should be able to guess who it is). Not only that but Naruko was aware of her mother sacrificing people and still sided with her, leading to confrontation between her and her brothers, with Naruko losing in the end and sealed away in the Dimensional Void. Now though she is free thanks to one foolish child and she has killed the only two people that had a chance of stopping her and Kaguya, along with the Hokage. Now Naruko has the Kyuubi and plan to free Kaguya and take back Chakra. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
